The Resistance Reborn
by reydoz
Summary: The Resistance is reborn. But the bond between force sensitive Rey and the new Supreme Leader Kylo Ren is stronger than ever...
1. Chapter 1

KYLO REN

Kylo Ren watched as the ramp to the Falcon closed, and Rey disappeared from view. The events of the past few hours had changed him irrevocably. He had killed Snoke, fought with Rey as if they shared one mind. She had pleaded with him to join her and save the resistance, she had seen a vision of them together, him back in the light. But he had rejected her and she had run, and now the First Order were bent on destroying every last breath of the Resistance. Only it hasn't gone to plan. Kylo hasn't even killed Luke Skywalker. He had fought with a vision, a ghost, and he had lost. Luke was dead - he had felt the shift in the force - but it was not by Kylo Ren's hand. Everything he had fought for, to destroy Luke and the Jedi, had failed. And he was Supreme Leader. But Supreme Leader of what?  
Kylo heard footsteps coming into the room, and he stood to face General Hux.

"You let them get away Ren!" Hux accused.

"They won't get far," Kylo snarled. "In that heap of junk they can't get far."  
Kylo walked out of the run down control room before Hux could respond, into the hangar that was still smoking from the attack with the Battering Ram Canon.  
Seeing Rey's face looking down on him from the Falcon has unsettled him. She had fled Snoke's throne room, taking the remains of Skywalkers lightsaber with her, and he had been seething with anger. She had abandoned him just when he had been so sure she would join him. Feeling her presence become distant as she escaped, he realised it wasn't just anger he felt. It was disappointment. He had been so close to someone who had understood him, even cared about him. And he had lost her, Rey, his glimmer of hope. He had let his guard down, in a moment of weakness. He vowed silently to himself, he would never let her in again.

REY

An exhausted straggle of resistance fighters filled the Falcon. Rey had seen Finn again, and helped find his new friend Rose a comfortable place to rest her injuries. Poe had introduced himself, but of course she knew who he was before he had opened his mouth. And General Organa, weakened but wise, had comforted her as she spoke of sensing Luke's passing. There had hardly been a moment for Rey to think about the dark face she saw as she closed the Falcons entry ramp. As soon as she had a chance, she sunk into a spare bunk to rest. Rey closed her eyes and Ben Solo's haunted face appeared before her. He was full of fury, she could see it in his eyes. He had thought killing Luke would finally quell his doubt and squash what was left of the light in him, but Luke had taken that away from him. Did this mean there was light in Ben Solo yet? It pained Rey to think about how she had let Kylo Ren in, she has seen the potential for good in him. She had fought so fluidly next to him, she had felt they were almost one mind. The pain she felt as she pleaded with him not to go that way, not to let the darkness win. But he has let her down, and she had only just escaped the throne room with her life, and the remains of the lightsabre. She silently let a tear drop for Ben Solo. Rey fell into a fitful sleep, she couldn't shake the feeling of Ben near to her. Finally, she kicked the blanket off that had become entwined around her legs as she tossed and turned and sat up in her bunk. She couldn't stop thinking of Ben lying on the throne room floor as she made her escape. She let out a sob.

"I thought I could save you," she whispered. In the darkness, a familiar voice responded.

"You were wrong."

Rey's eyes snapped up to see the dark shape of Kylo Ren appear opposite her.

"Ben…how…" she wondered aloud.

"You should know how this works by now," Kylo Ren spat back.

The two measured each other up. Rey was clearly saddened by the events that had led them to be apart again, but Kylo Ren seethed. He had been curious about the connection at first but now it was just a reminder of how he had failed, and how Rey had betrayed him. Anger bubbled up inside of Kylo Ren. In the Snoke's Throne Room he had felt so protective of Rey, he had seen the two of them fighting together as one, he had defended her and killed for her. And she had run away, abandoned and left him, just like his father. Just like Luke Skywalker.

"You are dead to me Rey," he spat. "You are nothing." Rey looked into his dark eyes. Underneath the hate she saw the hurt and turmoil he was in. He was lying. He still felt the unexplainable bond between them, stronger than anything either of them had ever felt. This was no construct of Snokes. This was bigger than either of them.

"I believed in you Ben. I still do." Rey said quietly.

"You made a mistake. You underestimated me, just like Luke Skywalker, and Han Solo, and even Snoke before you. I am the Supreme Leader now. And I will not rest until I have destroyed the resistance. And you."

Tears fell from Rey's eyes. She could feel the pain Ben was in. The force was so heavy with hate, emanating through time and space straight to her, and she could feel how it was consuming Ben Solo until there would be no light left at all.

"No, Ben…" was all she could manage to whisper before the connection between them broke.  
Rey reached, searching for Ben again, but she couldn't find him. She sunk back into her bunk and let the tears fall.


	2. Chapter 2

KYLO REN

Kylo Ren leant back against the wall. He had been surprised to see the vision of Rey, since Snoke had claimed responsibility for the connection between them he had assumed it would die with him. Kylo Ren closed his eyes. He replayed the moments in the throne room, where he had fought so closely alongside Rey. He recalled how she had moved around him, it was so seamless. It felt natural to use the force in that way with Rey alongside him, he was sure she had felt it too. Why hadn't she stayed, taken his offer to rule together and forge a new order to the galaxy? What was she holding onto? She was weak. That was it. She held onto hope, clung to it like a child to its mother legs. She hoped for peace, hoped for love. Hoped for her parents to return…

He had lied to Rey. He recalled in his desperation to convince her to stay, telling Rey her parents were junk traders who abandoned her to Jakuu. But that wasn't true. He had seen her parents, at least an outline, and he had sensed enough to know they weren't nobodies. But he didn't know exactly who they were. Finding out would be the key to destroying her, and thus destroying Resistance.

REY

Leia was quiet as she absorbed what Rey told her about her son. He had been the one to destroy Snoke, and he was now Supreme Leader. Rey had been convinced there was light inside of him, and Leia had to concede she had sensed it too, when he had failed to fire at her on the bridge. Rey had even been communicating with Ben, through some sort of force connection Rey couldn't explain.

"So I went to him. I thought he would turn to the light, and as we fought together I could feel the light grow within him. But as soon as he sensed power, the darkness came over him. We fought, and I managed to escape. He is filled with hate and anger. He wants to destroy us all." Rey told Leia. "And with Luke gone, the only hope left is in these texts I took from the temple. And I cannot understand them."

Leia took in the young girl, so strong with the force but with so much to learn.

"These aren't the only hope, Rey. We have you."

"This is such a huge burden," Rey thought aloud. Leia smiled, and took Rey's hands.

"Well that's why you have us. So you don't have to carry it alone."

Rey realised, as she looked around the Falcon, that Leia was right. She had been convinced the burden of hope had rested solely on Luke, then Ben, and now herself. But it was too much for one person, she could see that now. She needed the resistance just as much as they needed her.

Poe approached the two women, with Finn close behind.

"So what's the plan?" he asked. Poe was a man that needed a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

KYLO REN

Kylo Ren stood looking out over the hangar, watching the storm troopers scurrying back and forth. He never much thought about their origins, but since he had fought FN2187 - Finn, as Rey called him - he thought more about their fate. Bought or taken as children, conditioned to be killers and take orders without question. Not that dissimilar to himself, conditioned and manipulated by Snoke to be a killer, to be fuelled by rage.

"Supreme Leader?" came a small voice from behind him. Kylo Ren turned to greet a small officer, who was clearly petrified. Rumours had spread that it had been Kylo Ren who had killed Snoke, not the girl Rey, and most of the First Order avoided Kylo Ren at all costs. But this officer had a message. Kylo Ren did not speak. The officer began to stutter.

"S-S-Supreme Leader. We have the information you requested, about the girl Rey. The scavenger."

Kylo Ren snatched the small hand-held device from the officer. There was barely anything on the screen, some basic information that Kylo Ren already knew well enough.

"This is it?" he snarled.

The officer nodded, then managed a quiet. "Yes." Kylo Ren smashed the device against the wall. So she really was a nobody, according to First Order records. Where had she come from, to have such a strong connection to the force?

"Have you figured out where the resistance are headed yet?" he demanded.

"Um, General Hux is searching now but as yet, we haven't managed to track them." Came the reply.

Kylo Ren stormed from the hanger to the bridge of the destroyer. Hux was usually found there, giving unnecessary orders to make himself feel more powerful. Kylo couldn't stand the simpering leech. Hux had spent all his time sucking up to Snoke, trying to undermine Kylo Ren. He had no connection to the force, no sense of the greater plan. Kylo wanted rid of him, but he happened to be a convenient cog in the machine of the First Order. Kylo would put up with him – for now.

"Hux," He growled as he walked onto the bridge. Snoke had only ever appeared on the Destroyer as a hologram, and Kylo Ren's presence on the bridge put Hux's nose right out of joint.

"Supreme Leader," Hux sneered, almost gagging on the words as he said them to Kylo Ren.

"Where is the Millennium Falcon?" Kylo asked, marching past Hux to examine a tracking screen being operated by a petrified technician.

"We have not been able to locate it, yet." Came Hux's reply.

Kylo turned slowly to look upon Hux. The skinny man, with the pallid complexion, gulped. His throat began to constrict. He could barely breath and his eyes began to bulge. The force choke gripped his neck, and he clutched at his collar.

"I gave you two very simple tasks, Hux. I want the Falcon. And I want to know everything there is to know about Rey. Do. Not. Fail. Me." Kylo spat. He ended the force choke on Hux, who collapsed to the ground.

"Yes, Supreme Leader." He rasped.


	4. Chapter 4

REY

"Where in the galaxy are we going to find someone who can read these texts?" Poe wondered aloud. The plan, it seemed, was to further Rey's training in the Force using these old books, and see if it could help them.

"And at the same time, find somewhere safe to hide from the First Order." Finn added. He glanced over at Rose as he said it, still lying in her bunk being treated for her injuries. Rey could see that Finn cared deeply for the girl. She felt a pang of jealousy in her chest.

"Well. We have transmitted our distress signal throughout the galaxy. We cannot assume someone is coming to our rescue, we have to act. We have some abandoned rebel bases in the Olenium System. I don't know what state they are in, but it is not likely that the First Order know about them. I suggest we head there." Leia proposed.

Poe didn't seem impressed. The Olenium System was a long way off. They'd need supplies too, with no way of knowing what state the bases would be in nearly 30 years after being abandoned.

"You don't need to say it Poe. I know we will need to refuel." Said Leia.

"And the Falcon is hardly discreet is it? We won't be able to hide from the First Order for long in this." Finn added.  
The group considered it's options. With not enough fuel and resources, a pit stop was necessary. But the Falcon would give them away. Poe's eye flashed dangerously.

"Unless we can trick them. You know – a bit of misdirection? What if we swap ships?

Rey immediately wanted to say no. But she couldn't think of a good enough reason, Poe's suggestion was the best they had. Yet she felt some sort of connection to the Falcon, and she would be sad to let it go.

"Right," said Finn. He was on board with the plan. Pit stop, new ship, Olenium system. Rose could recover then they could all help Rey figure out these Jedi texts. Leia, Poe and Finn set to work, making plans with the other resistance fighters for the tasks ahead.

Rey couldn't shake the feeling she should stay with the Falcon. Somehow, she saw it in her future. She sat on her bunk and closed her eyes. She reached for Luke, for Han. "What does this mean?" she questioned the space around her.

There was a shift in energy. The warmth around her seemed sucked away an she was suddenly cold. She looked up, the connection was open. But she couldn't see Ben. His voice seemed to surround her.

"I won't do this anymore." He said, his voice sounded like a low growl. She was intruding.

"I can't help it Ben, you know that." Rey tried to close the connection. It wasn't working.

"You were reaching out for me." He spat at her. "Pathetic."

Rey was taken aback. She had not been reaching for him specifically. But she had reached through the force, and it had brought her to him. What did it mean? Rey thought back to their last encounter. Ben had been full of anger and fury, but underneath it all he had still felt the bond between them.

"Am I truly dead to you?" The words came out before Rey knew what she was saying. Suddenly Ben appeared in front of her, so close she could see every subtle speck of colour in his eyes. She couldn't move back, she was frozen to the spot.

"You abandoned me." Ben accused. Rey could see that he hadn't meant to be so candid, but like her the words had escaped before he had chance to check himself. He moved back, the space between them filled with tension.

"You know I couldn't stay there Ben. You were wrong to think I would." Rey could see that he was conflicted, between anger and rage and between disappointment. Rey had been his chance to be free of loneliness and be with someone who could understand him. But he felt she had abandoned him. She could see that now. "But you're not alone." She added. "I'm still here."

Rey was right. Even though she had left the Destroyer, refused his plea to join forces, they were still connected through the Force.

KYLO REN

Kylo could feel anger bubbling underneath the surface. Rey was connecting with him again, and he could not stop it. She was manipulating him, trying to worm her way back in as she had done on Ach-To. He could see every detail of her face but none of her surroundings. He knew she was on the Falcon, if only he could just find her and be rid of her completely. Then he would be free of this conflict, then he would finally be in control.

"I will find you, Rey. And I will destroy everything you cling to for hope, and then I will destroy you. You cannot manipulate me anymore. I will win." He spoke slowly with intent. He wanted her to know this ridiculous fantasy, this ideal world she dreamt of was nothing more than an illusion. The only world was his world, where he had the power and she was dead. "Ben. I haven't abandoned you. I can see the conflict in you. No matter what you tell yourself, this is not a manipulation. This is the truth of the force. We have a bond, you and I. You will not destroy me." Rey was calm, even in the face of Kylo Ren's rage. Ren spoke again, stepping closer to Rey so she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"I will find that the Falcon, and I will obliterate every single piece of resistance filth on board. Don't try this again Rey. You cannot turn me."

Kylo Ren stepped back and the connection broke. He had made himself quite clear.

Seeing Rey again has stirred the conflict in side of him. He was resolute on the outside, giving orders to the First Order minions, including Hux, to locate the Millenium Falcon and destroy it. But when he was alone with his thoughts, he found himself drifting back to his failed attempt to bring Rey to the dark side. Doubt had started to creep in. Initially, he had been filled with hate. He had expected her to be too, to hate him as much as he hated himself. But she didn't, she still insisted she saw hope for him. He steadied himself against the window frame of his quarters, looking down at the Star Destroyer below. He couldn't admit it to her, but he could barely bring himself to think of Rey without the weight of losing her bearing down on him. He had lost at every turn, every attempt to give himself fully to the dark side and he had faltered or failed. The light still remained inside him, he could still feel it with every thought of Rey. But he would not be distracted again, he would not lose again. If he could destroy her, he would be free of the conflict. He just hoped when the time came, he would be able to do it.


	5. Chapter 5

REY

Rey had to learn to control the force bond with Ben. He was resisting the light, determined to have retribution on the resistance. Even if Rey couldn't control the bond she had to protect the resistance, and she couldn't afford to slip up and give Ben any information he could use to track them down. However, his insistence on destroying the Millennium Falcon reiterated the importance of changing ship.

The Falcon made its landing on the desert planet of Rendor. It reminded Rey of Jakku. The heat, the dust. But the trading post here was a lot busier, and therefore a lot easier to hide in, than on Jakku. The resistance fighters did their best to disguise themselves, and Rey was able to use the force to convince the landing bay controller that they were traders and travellers, of no concern, just looking to refuel in peace. Poe and Finn found a small hangar they could hide the Falcon in and set up a discreet guard. Hopefully nobody would have spotted them arrive.  
Rey contemplated on what she had told Ben the last time they spoke. She knew the bond between them was significant. She felt that, despite his threats, if it came to it he would not kill her. There bond, however inconvenient, reminded him he was not alone in the force.

Rey stood in the entrance to the hangar, watching the freights unload and traders haggling over the wares available. She had taken to wearing a hood to cover her head, and her scarf wrapped to cover her mouth and nose, so only her eyes could be seen. She didn't think anybody would recognise her like this. Leia didn't dare leave the hangar at all. Rey was scouting for another ship for the resistance to escape on. She planned to continue in the Falcon, to keep the First Orders eyes away from the rest of the resistance as they escaped. Leia didn't know this yet, but when the time came Rey planned to slip away with the Falcon and distract the First Order long enough for the resistance to make a good escape. She hoped her faith in Ben Solo would be protection enough. She trusted there was something in the Jedi texts to help her find a way to bring Ben back from the dark side.

As she scanned the crafts sitting in the various bays and hangars, her eyes came to rest on a small freighter, smaller than the Falcon. It looked a bit battered, but no worse off than their current transport. The owner was haggling with the port commander over fees, it looked like he was getting evicted for non-payment. An idea occurred to her. She looked for Finn or Poe but they were nowhere in the hangar to be seen. She looked back at the freight owner. Quickly, she moved across the platform. 

KYLO REN

Kylo Ren had not heard General Hux approach. Since his last force connection with Rey, his resolve had been disturbed. He had visions of Rey, of him holding his lightsabre over her, ready to strike. Then Luke Skywalker, or his father would appear before him and he wasn't able to strike the final blow. He was beginning to think he would not be able to carry out his threat to Rey, if he ever got the chance. Hux cleared his throat, alerting Kylo to his presence. Kylo spun around, startled by the intrusion. It pleased Hux to catch him off guard.

"Supreme Leader," Hux sneered, "We think we know where the resistance rabble are headed."  
Ben snapped back into reality. Had they tracked the Falcon? And Rey with it? He looked at Hux's smug face, his pale skin almost translucent in the light. Hux always looked sick.

"Where are they going?" Kylo demanded, walking purposefully to the bridge of the Destroyer. He didn't want Hux making any decisions without him.

"They seem to be headed for Rendor. No doubt they are low on supplies. We have already deployed troops to the planet."

Kylo Ren wanted to choke Hux again but he held back.

"You have deployed troops? Already? Without consulting me?" He questioned Hux.

Hux faltered. He hadn't thought this would be a problem. He could not anticipate what Kylo Ren wanted as readily as he could with Snoke. Kylo stormed from the bridge, issuing one command. "Ready my ship."

Kylo Ren could feel Hux's eyes on him as he marched down the corridor to the hangar where his personal craft was. How could Hux be so stupid? The girl was strong with the force, she would best a squad of stormtroopers. Kylo Ren had to get to Rendor.


	6. Chapter 6

REY

"Are you joking?" Poe asked Rey, as she pointed out the freighter on the other side of the bay. It really was in bad shape, and so much smaller than the Falcon. Poe could not see how this would work.

"And what about the owner? Is he the pilot? How can we trust him?"  
Rey put her hand on Poe's shoulder.

"Relax," she reassured him. "I used the force to convince him to lend us his freighter. He's not coming with us. He knows nothing."

"What's the catch?" Asked Finn.

"I said we'd settle his bay fee's for him. He's overdue."  
Poe and Finn started at Rey in disbelief. They were the leftovers if the resistance, they had one crumbling ship and no money. Just as Poe was about to ask Rey for more information, one of the guards came into the hangar. He ran up to Poe.

"First Order ships have been detected approaching the planet, Commander. They've found us."

The trio burst into action. "Looks like the freighter will have to do," Poe decided. He rounded up the remaining resistance fighters and they boarded the ship. The freight owner watched in a daze, as resistance fighters loaded up what supplies they could and readied themselves to leave. Finn escorted Rose, able to walk but still fragile, and Leia to the new transport. They boarded, and Rey stood on the platform. Finn turned to help her on board, but she took a step back.

"Rey. Rey don't do this," he pleaded. "You have the perfect chance to escape. You don't have to stay here." Rey shook her head.

"Someone had to distract them, Finn, so you can get away. If I take the Falcon, I can lead them away and you can slip away before it's too late. Get to a new base, rebuild the rebellion. I will find you there."

"Rey! Are you crazy? We just got you back! You are the hope, you are the spark we need. We can't lose you to some crazy plan. Please, just… just get on the ship Rey." Finn couldn't let Rey stay behind. But she wouldn't board. She gave the signal to the pilot to leave, they started the engines and the boarding ramp drew to close. Rey called to out to Finn.

"I will find you! I promise!" The small freighter bobbed as it rose out of the bay, and with surprising speed flew out and away from the planet. Rey turned to board the Falcon, to be met with Chewbacca. Her faithful friend, he gnarled at her in Shyriiwook.

"Of course," Rey smiled. "I should have known you wouldn't leave me alone."

KYLO REN

Kylo Ren approached Rendor. He sensed a small ship leaving the planet's atmosphere, he could swear he felt his mother's presence on board. Momentarily confused, he almost followed it, when he felt a familiar presence. Rey wasn't with his mother. She on the planet, sat in the Millennium Falcon. Shaking the feeling, he resumed his focus on Rey. He headed for the surface. The Stormtrooper transports had landed just ahead of him. They were already interrogating every individual in the landing bay. Kylo scanned the ships but he could not see the Falcon, yet he knew Rey was here. Her presence was so close to him, he attempted to reach her through the force. His focus was immediately drawn to a hangar, set back from the main landing bay.

"I told you I would find you." Kylo whispered. He sensed a shudder and felt the adrenaline in Rey as she fired up to escape. Suddenly, the doors to the hangar burst open and the Falcon flew out. It dipped and swooped, firing onto the First Order ships and taking out squads of Stormtroopers. Kylo Ren, taken off guard for a rare moment, rushed back to his ship, screaming in frustration. "DO NOT LET THAT SHIP GET AWAY!"

He jumped into the cock pit, firing up his engines, but he felt his ship take a blow and the engine sputter and powered down. The craft, sparking and smoking, had taken a serious hit. Kylo tried again to take off but found he couldn't. The Millennium Falcon has damaged Kylo's engine. He could do nothing but watch as his father's old ship left the atmosphere. Full of red hot anger he disembarked his ship and made for one of the landing crafts used to transport Stormtroopers. As he entered the cockpit the radio cackled to life.

"General Hux with message for Kylo Ren, over." Kylo snatched the receiver.

"This is the Supreme Leader. What is it Hux?" Kylo snarled.

"Supreme Leader, we encountered the Millennium Falcon attempting to leave the planet. We have it in our grasp." Came Hux's gleeful reply. Kylo couldn't wait to wipe the whatever smug grin Hux had on his face off it. The pilot of the Stormtrooper transport quickly engaged the engine and took off for the Star Destroyer.


	7. Chapter 7

REY

Rey and Chewie had managed to escape Rendor, taking out some Stormtroopers on the way and damaging Ben's ship. But as they left the atmosphere they were ambushed by the First Order Star Destroyer and before they could reach light speed the First Order had taken control of the Falcon and were drawing it in through a tractor beam. Rey and Chewie rushed to try and hide, Chewie recalling having been through this before with Han back when they were fighting the empire. Rey suddenly remembered the Jedi texts and made a dash to try and hide them, but when she came to the nook she has been storing them in they weren't there.

"Finn!" she scolded under her breath. He knew her friend must have transferred them to the other ship as they were making their escape, he had not known Rey's plan to take the Falcon until the last minute. Satisfied that the texts wouldn't fall into the hands of the First Order at least, Rey and Chewie lifted a floor panel and dropped inside to attempt to hide. The Falcon jittered and bumped to the ground. Clearly, they had landed. The two held their breath as they heard the boarding ramp open and the heavy footsteps of stormtroopers board the ship. There was one set of footsteps that gave Rey a chill. The floor panel above their heads lifted, and Rey and Chewie came face to face with General Hux.

Hux ordered the two out of their hiding place. Chewie was immediately cuffed, while Hux spent a moment taking Rey in. He knew that Kylo Ren was fascinated with this girl for some reason, and it felt good to have her in his possession. It was almost like stealing another child's toy. Hux liked to try and antagonise Kylo. He considered killing the girl there and then, just to deny Kylo his chance. But he had been on the receiving end of the force choke twice now, and he didn't fancy it again. He would be sure to use this small victory to his advantage, and at the first opportunity to overthrow Kylo Ren he would take it.

Rey could feel the Hux's cruel energy. She knew he hated Ben, he wanted control of the First Order. In any other circumstances, she would warn Ben of him. But right now, it was about survival. Rey took a breath, sensing the force energy around her. Stormtroopers fascinated her. Her best friend in the galaxy had been one, once, and she wondered how many others felt the same way he did. Trapped, scared, used. She reached out with the force, trying to see if Ben was nearby but he wasn't on the Destroyer yet. She wondered what Hux's plan was for her.

Her hands were cuffed, like Chewies. They were blindfolded and moved through the Destroyer to the prisoner cells. Chewie was deposited, then Rey. The restraints were removed from Chewies hands, but not hers. She guessed they thought the hand restraints could somehow restrain the force too.

Once in the quiet of the cell, she could hear Chewie calling out to see if she was close by. She reached through the force and found she could comfort him, even though he was not force sensitive. Trying to meditate in the cold, metal shell of a star destroyer was different to when she had been on Ahch-To. There, she had felt the energy of the force so freely. The elements were so in tune, there were no distractions. Here she found it more of a struggle. This had not been their plan. They had intended to lead the First Order away from where the resistance was headed, to misdirect as Poe had said. Rey had not foreseen that they would fall so easily into the First Orders clutches.

She couldn't help but be curious about Ben. She thought he would want to see her as soon as he returned to the ship. She sensed him on board the Destroyer but she couldn't get through to him, he was closed off from her. She searched further. The Destroyer was full of hostile energy. She thought about the Stormtroopers, about how Finn had made his escape. She wondered if, given the chance, any of the others would do the same?

It was hours later when the door to her cell opened. Rey had expected Ben, but it was General Hux. He was very satisfied with himself, Rey could see the smug pride coming off him. Rey wondered if she would be able to read his mind using the force, but found she was too inexperienced. Stormtroopers flanked her as she was marched through corridor after corridor until she was brought to a chamber with the same type of chair she had been restrained in the last time she had been held by the First Order. Hux watched as Stormtroopers strapped her in. Out of the corner of Rey's eye she could see a tray, filled with instruments. It dawned upon Rey that Hux intended to torture her. Her eyes widened. She felt the force in the room, the cruel and sadistic energy that came from Hux. He took a step forward towards her. Rey, panicked, reached through the force to Ben. Even as the Supreme Leader, she didn't think he would approve this. Somehow she knew this was not Ben's doing.

"Where is Ben Solo?" she shouted at Hux.

Hux stopped in his tracks, and let out a sly laugh. "You mean Kylo Ren? The Supreme Leader?" he asked. "You expected him to be concerned with the fate of a filthy scavenger like you, and your sidekick?"

Rey could sense it now. Ben didn't know what was happening here. Hux had somehow taken control. Hux picked up an instrument from the tray. Rey used the force to make it fly from his hand, and it clattered against the wall opposite. From nowhere, an electric current jabbed into her flank and she contorted and screamed with pain. A Stormtrooper just behind her held a metal pole with a crackling electric bayonet at the end.

"Oh dear," Hux mocked. "I wouldn't do that again if I were you." Hux retrieved another instrument and began his approach again. Rey screamed and writhed in pain. Somewhere on the Star Destroyer, Ben Solo woke with a start.


	8. Chapter 8

KYLO REN

Kylo Ren jumped awake and found himself in a dark, cold room. He had been lying on the floor, as if thrown there. His head throbbed. He recalled some bizarre dream he seemed to have had, where Rey was being held and tortured by Hux. Suddenly an ear-splitting scream came to him through the force, and he could see Rey in front of him, contorted in pain. Her eyes wide, she had electrical burns all down her side. Rey suddenly locked her tear-filled eyes on him. She spoke to him through the force, so that Kylo Ren could hear her voice in his mind.

"Help me Ben," she pleaded. "I know this isn't your doing."

Ben was speechless. He didn't understand what was happening, but the images of Rey strapped to the interrogation chair, wounds covering her side, filled him with rage. It wasn't a dream, this was real. How dare Hux assume to torture her? Rey was to be brought directly to Kylo Ren, everyone knew that. The connection broke with Rey before Kylo had time to reply.

He began to replay the events of the past few hours. He had arrived back on the destroyer on the Stormtrooper craft. He sensed Hux was hostile towards him, but he had been so preoccupied with finding and learning more about Rey that he had mistaken Hux's hostility for jealousy. As he dismounted the craft, he had been incapacitated somehow. It was a mystery to him how anyone could have managed to sneak up on him to strike a blow and knock him out cold. But truth be told he has barely eaten or slept in his determination to locate Rey and the resistance and he had not been as in tune with the force as he normally was.

He stood up. The room he was in seemed to be a cell, only he didn't recognise it as a normal prisoner cell. It was small and had no bunk. The only door had no window or opening. Kylo Ren came to realise that Hux must have assumed power of the First Order. It was a mutiny. Pure fury and rage built up inside Kylo Ren. He had been the one to overthrow Snoke, the power of the First Order was his and his alone. And at the same time, he was scared. Not for himself, but for Rey. She was the only person in the galaxy who understood Kylo. Even in his darkest moments, Rey still saw light in him. He had spent the time since Rey had rejected his offer to join him in a kind of haze, he realised now. He thought he hated her, he thought he was angry with her, he thought he wanted her dead. But sat in his dark, cold prison he realised that none of those things were true. As Rey said herself she had not abandoned him. She was still there. He had to help her.

Kylo Ren moved to inspect the door. It wasn't connected to a computer panel, he realised, rather it was a good old-fashioned bolt lock. This was more like the doors found in officers chambers for the closets. He realised this was probably where he was, locked in his own closet. Hux was an idiot. Kylo closed his eyes, feeling the force around him. He imagined the force moving the bolt lock, twisting it to bring the bolt level and sliding it side wards to unlock the door. The bolt, very slowly, began to move with Kylo's mind. The Stormtrooper guarding the closet had no warning when Kylo Ren stepped out from behind the door and using the force knocked the guard out. Kylo's lightsabre was missing, so he took the Stormtroopers weapon and headed for the exit. He hesitated. He didn't know what lay beyond this door. Did the entire Star Destroyer know that Kylo had been overthrown? Or was Hux making his moves more carefully, planning something more elaborate? Kylo couldn't be sure, so he moved back to the Stormtrooper. He stripped off the white uniform and dressed himself in it. At least this way he could blend in as he headed out in search of Rey.

With every step he could hear her cries, and in the back ground Hux's sly voice demanding to know where the Resistance were headed. Hux has no subtlety. Kylo know how formidable Rey was with the force. She was trying to resist but she was not well practised, and the physical pain was overwhelming her. Kylo moved through the Star Destroyers corridors unchecked in the Stormtroopers uniform. He stopped for a moment when he heard a couple of officers mention his name, and he learnt that Hux had begun to spread the rumours that Kylo Ren had been colluding with the resistance girl Rey. So that was how Hux planned to overthrow him? As Kylo paused to let the force guide him to Rey, he had another vision of her. He could see how Hux had now prepared another procedure, to slowly peel strips off the skin on her forearms. It was sadistic technique. There was no time to lose.

Kylo pushed on, telling Rey through the force that he was coming. That she needed to hold on. He was reminded of how she had resisted Snoke, how she had screamed when he forced his way into her mind, but never given up. He hoped Rey could do that now in the face of Hux.


	9. Chapter 9

REY

Rey didn't know if she had actually seen Ben or just hallucinated his fearful face, surrounded by darkness. She was in so much pain, the burns on her torso stung and she ached. She watched Hux as he laid out various knives and implements. She didn't know what he intended to do with them, but it wasn't good. She took in her surroundings. The room, like the rest of the Star Destroyer, was made up of metal walls and control panels. Rey could not see any way to escape. She considered for a moment using the force on Hux, but every time she opened her mouth to speak the Stormtrooper behind her raised his weapon as a threat. She tried to steady herself and slow her breathing, she closed her eyes to feel the force. She knew that it would guide her.

"Rey, hold on, I'm coming." She heard Bens voice loud and clear. She opened her eyes, but she couldn't see him. She called out to him using her mind.

"Ben. Ben please help me."

Hux turned to Rey, holding a long thin scalpel-like tool. Rey's arms, which were bound to the chair, tensed. She sensed now what Hux intended to do.

The fear of what was coming filled Rey. She felt the force, now so heavy around her, and she sensed fear, and rage and anger. She sensed the darkness. Hux leaned forward, placing the tip of the tool on Rey's forearm. He was immediately jolted back. The moment the tool made contact it felt like an electric current pulsed through it, throwing Hux back against the wall of the cell. Rey, full of fear, screamed out. She visualised the cell caving in, the metal walls crumpling and the control panels sparking as they were ripped from the walls. Consumed, Rey saw the darkness before her begin to overwhelm her. Memories flashed before her eyes. Being abandoned on Jakku. The nights alone, longing for her family. The death of Han. And Luke. Ben refusing to come to the light. Hux, sensing Rey's power growing, moved towards the door. Rey's eyes, now open, darkened as she felt the force move through her. The metal panel of the door began to crumple and crease. The panels either side began to spark. As Hux moved around the room, trying to find an escape, the chaos followed him. Rey felt the urge to hurt him, as he had done her. She imagined his throat, constricting at her command. Hux began to sputter. His couldn't breathe. The darkness consumed Rey, as she began to throttle Hux using the force.

Rey could feel all the pain she had ever felt in her life in that very moment. From every blow she received from predatory traders on Jakku, to the pain of watching Ben murder Han before her very eyes, to seeing Ben drawn back to the dark side, and knowing in that moment she couldn't save him from himself. Then something else came to Rey. The pain of being abandoned, the greatest pain of all. She was back on Jakku, watching a ship fly away and leave her in the desolate desert landscape all alone. And then, before she was abandoned. Her parents, her mother and father. Suddenly everything came to her, and it all made sense. She felt the light creep back in.


End file.
